


Who Protects Who

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [14]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Angst, Different Backstories, Emmet goes by Joseph, Emmet just wants to help, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Joseph likes dresses, Lube, M/M, Multi, Rex is Emmet and Emmet is Rex, Rex is confused on who he wants to be, Rex is learning, Scars, Sex Shop, Vibrators, and kinda wants to get into Emmet's pants, bad past romances, basically not respecting a name change, corset dresses, cracks, improper name use, no kidnapping, op helmet, relationships are a LOT healthier, reverse au, reverse the strong must protect the sweet au, shopping trips, the oc is an asshole, to come later on, war mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: When the invasions began, he tried for peace. It didn't work. So at the insistence of his best friend, he changed. He became tougher than anyone he'd known. But it wasn't enough. He'd slimmed down, smiled less, even wore similar clothes to everyone. But something wasn't right. And during a single moment of weakness... he'd lost his friends. He tried to save them. He failed. He changed again, now he'll prevent the past and protect someone who needs it more than they realize. Or... is the one he went back in time to save... going to save him instead?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halobolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/gifts).



> Okay so this au is a reverse au, as well as an au to the amazing fic by Halobolts, The Strong Must Protect The Sweet.
> 
> Basically Emmet got with the times, became Rex and after he crashed realized he didn't want that, so he changed again. Became like his past self, but still retained his 'current' self in a way.
> 
> This au fic will follow a similar path, but NOT completely to that of the work of halobolt's au. This is a reverse and my take on the au. So without further adeu, enjoy.

**PREFACE**

A black, blue, and orange wearing man watched as a small dark blue and black escape pod looking ship was attempting to make its way through the Stairgate. The small ship though good for quick travel was having a very difficult time navigating through the asteroid field. Especially with under equipped weapons, as the man watched as soon as the small ship was about crash into the largest and most massive asteroid within the entire Stairgate.

The man dove out of his own ship and quickly flew towards the person in need of rescuing. He just hopes this isn’t a big mistake. Saving this one person who needs to change. He destroys the meteor with a single punch and looks back to see the familiar chiseled face of Rex Dangervest. He flew around and arrived in the ship just as Rex asked. “Where’d he go?”

_ “Heya,” _ the mysterious man said as he appeared right next to Rex who was shocked enough to jump out of his seat and right next to his potted plant in the back. He moved into the driver’s seat. _ “You mind if I save your life?” _

“Uh not really, but who are you?” Rex asked as he looked over that super cool space suit. It was solid black with blue and orange lightning bolts on it. The stranger flew them around the asteroid belt with what had to be practiced ease. He even put on some punk rock music that caused Rex to grin and head bang along.

Soon they escaped the Stairgate and arrived on the other side, which ended up being the junction between the Fynzruumvian Cluster and the Systar System. _ “And that’s how you break on through to the other side of the Stairgate.”  _ The mysterious stranger smiled, and by smiled Rex means the visor of his helmet lit up with glowing orange faces. In fact the whole thing imitated mouth movements as well. It was pretty cool.

“ENEMY SHIP!” Rex shouted and pointed at the ship behind his rescuer.

_ “Thats a negative, that big bad boy is my ship.”  _ His rescuer said and beamed at the black and blue ship with orange highlights. It really makes it stand out but blend in well.  _ “Oh and before I forget, you can call me Joseph.” _

“Ah I’m Rex Dangervest.” Rex introduced as the now identified Joseph flew them up and into the ship. It looked really cool shaped like a fist but it looked like the fingers could move out of the closed shape.

_ “Let me show you around,” _ Joseph’s mask grinned as he smacked a fist on the console of the escape-pod type ship the ship shook for a moment and completely broke to pieces.

“What gives you just broke my ship?” Rex asked as he looked at all the pieces around him as Joseph carefully picked up Planty.

_ “Listen kid, you can build anything, but there’s also nothing you can’t break,” _ Joseph smiled and began to chuckle as if he was saying a joke. Rex chuckled too, but then looked confused.

“I don’t really get it, but I assume it’s funny.” Rex explained as he finished laughing.

Joseph shrugged and just moved them further inside,  _ “Behold, my ship, The Excelsior.”  _ He walked and showed Rex the coolest ship he’s ever seen and it had RAPTORS in it! And they were really cool all of them of similar blue, black, green, and even some orange and silver in coloring.

“You have raptors?” Rex asked as he followed Joseph around and the man placed Planty on a nice spot in the ship where he’d be safe and get enough light.

_ “Yeah, I’m a raptor trainer, and I also build furniture,” _ Joseph’s mask smiled at Rex as he took an energy drink from a raptor, his mask parted a bit by his mouth so he could drink it with ease. But once he was done it closed back up.  _ “So Rex, mind telling me what a wild man like you is doing trying to go through the Stairgate?” _

“Some alien from the Systar System kidnapped my friends, I left to go get them back. Regardless of what anyone says about me.” Rex added the last bit in anger.

_ “You shouldn’t go anywhere near that planetary system my friend, it’s ruled by a shapeshifting alien queen who forces people to conform under the guise of happiness.”  _ Joseph informed Rex and his mask took on a worried but serious expression.

“I have to get my friends back, they’re counting on me to come and get them home.” Rex insisted, he can’t just do nothing, he can’t stop being a badass because everyone apparently misses that ‘sweet guy’ well he’s gone. He only cares about his friend’s safety, and he gave in to that one moment of weakness for that stupid star. If he hadn’t… then maybe his friends would be okay.

_ “Let’s walk and talk,”  _ Joseph suggested as he took Rex to a room with a few pool tables.  _ “Rex I’ve faced off against Systarians before, they’re not exactly the peaceful people they try to make themselves look like. They force others to conform to their ways of thinking. If you wanna save your friends you have to be very tough but open to tricking them to keep yourself sane.” _

“I can do that, I’ve tricked people for years and I can keep doing it now.” Rex grinned.

_ “You sure, this isn’t about lying over simple emotions, this is tricking them to keep yourself alive so they can’t hurt you or the people you care about.” _ Joseph added. He was speaking of his previous battles with Systar, it wasn’t easy, but it’s what was needed to be done.

“Look Jo, I can handle this, I can be tough enough to face them without losing myself.” Rex insisted. He knows why he added the last part, recently it’s been hard to be nice to people… even if being rude and crude was their aesthetic back in Appocalypsburg.

_ “Then you won’t mind if I tag along then right?” _ He asked with a cheeky smile. That caused Rex to blink. How’d they get from being tough to Joseph wanting to come along.

“What?” Rex said to that.

_ “Well you said you’re tough enough to go, I’ve dealt with them previously so I can be a big help; and you do need a ride there.” _ Joseph kept smiling cheekily still, it was strange given that his face is hidden behind a mask but the mask was giving off the expressions.

Rex tried to argue… but he couldn’t. Because that was a sound argument. “Ah… I guess that makes sense. We should get going I need to get to them before Ourmomageddon happens.”

_ “Then we’ve got no time to lose, let’s head up to the control room.” _ Joseph grinned. He ordered the raptors to pilot a course to the Systar System but to keep safe and remain under their radar. They should be properly distracted with the Matrimonial Ceremony coming up today.

They plotted their course for Systar, not knowing how worse things were going to be once arriving. Although to be fair they made it out completely unscathed, and Joseph’s raptors that had been captured freed themselves and took the docking ship back up to the Excelsior. As the duo still had to find Rex’s friends and free them from Systarian control. They ended up on Planet Duplo and hitched a ride to the space temple to try and find Rex’s friends.

_ “Hopefully this leads to your friends, I can’t be seen anywhere near this place.” _ Joseph told Rex as he looked around nervously at the other ships and hopes they don’t see him.

“What’d you mean by that?” Rex asked just as someone came down from above and shoved both minifigures down into the pieces and hidden from the scanners going over just where they’d been. This person ironically hid the biggest enemy of Systar from view just in time.

**TLM2-TLM2-TLM2-TLM2**

The stranger and Rex were the first two to get up and the duo hugged.

“Luce, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Rex smiled in relief. She’s still his super special best friend… even if recent events put those thoughts in doubt.

“Rex, I can’t believe you’re here… how… how’d you get all the way out here?” She asked in surprise but was so happy her friend was okay.

“I came here to save you, how’d you get away from the Systarians?” Rex asked and looked a lot more relaxed.

“When I was at the spa, they tried to… I dunno brainwash me with catchy pop music but I didn’t give in.” She smiled and explained this to Rex as beneath the pieces Joseph listened in.

“What about the others?” Rex asked.

“Oh they’re definitely brainwashed.” She told him. “But I’m not.” She assured after a pregnant pause.

“That’s a relief, think it’s possible for us to save them?” Rex asked as Joseph came out of the pieces and looked to make sure they weren’t spotted by the enemy.

“Maybe… uh Rex who is this guy?” Lucy asked as she pointed to the helmet wearing man next to her super special best friend.

“Wait you can see him too? Ah good, was kinda worried he was a mental projection to help keep me from going crazy out here, but nope he’s real.” Rex looked relieved and seemed a lot more like his old self in that moment and Lucy beamed at that. She’s secretly missed the old Emmet, the guy she met five years ago who could always smile. Though looking at the stranger, his face mask lit up with what could’ve been an annoyed expression or just deadpan. It was hard to tell.

_ “Call me Joseph,” _ Joseph told Lucy simply but gave her a look that said he didn’t like or trust her.

As the train headed up to the space temple once they were inside, Joseph broke their transport when it was coming apart to be rebuilt as something that could save them. Rex built a toaster with their help and they made it safely out of danger.

“Man I’d forgotten that when you get weird ideas they work super well,” Lucy told Rex who was happy he actually did something helpful.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rex said at that and though he didn’t outwardly show it he was really hurt by that. Rex glanced at his older and more mature compatriot and saw how serious and upset Joseph looked. Well his mask was depicting these emotions and Rex wondered what was going through the man’s mind.

_ “What horrors could they be making now?”  _ Joseph said as he looked over the cake.

“It looks like a wedding cake of doom,” Lucy said.

“But how could that bring the end of days?” Rex questioned and Joseph hummed in agreement. That was nice, most people even after Rex changed from being the normal boring Emmet had made him feel like his thoughts didn’t matter much.

_ “Perhaps it won’t bring about Ourmomageddon, but something worse. She could be using this wedding to… shit!” _ Joseph cursed and quickly brought out an item that scanned the temple as they arrived inside.  _ “You two figure out a way to take out the shields, I have someone to call.” _ He told the duo as the Implausitron activated and showed a perfect diagram of the Temple. Lucy looked at the diagram but Rex looked over at Joseph and wondered what had the man so worked up. He seemed so calm and relaxed even during high stress scenarios. Like when they were on Planet Heck being creepily sung to, and when those Plantimals were attacking them.

He couldn’t hear who Joseph was talking to through his helmet, but judging from the expressions flickering on his mask; Rex could tell the man was worried about something really important. Lucy called his attention back to the task at hand and they figured out how to take out the shields and get out of there. Rex and Lucy wanted to rescue their friends, but Joseph wasn’t sure they could be saved. Once a Systarian changes a person, it’s near impossible for them to go back to how they used to be. Joseph only joined them once he was done with his call.

Lucy was certain that once the cake was taken down things could return to normal. Joseph wasn’t sure and they had to be careful from being spotted. Especially for him for some reason he hasn’t bothered to explain yet. Rex himself was worried as it seemed like it’d be best for Lucy to take out the Central Control Unit in the center of the temple to take out the music shields surrounding it that prevent enemies from attacking. It also prevented specific ships from getting too close as well. They each had a headset, Joseph’s was inside his helmet, while he had two physical ones for Lucy and Rex.

Rex and Joseph left to get the ship and if a Master Breaker punch was used, Rex could stop the wedding. But Joseph warned that if things went south to just break the shields and get out of there. Rex wasn’t sure it was needed, but promised to do so. He taught the skill to Rex as a means to ensure the man could protect himself while in Systar and as a means of trust as well. But the Master Builder wouldn’t learn that until months later. But at the moment when Rex saw Lucy standing idly by watching the crowd next to a beautiful Minidoll; Rex knew she was lost. “She can’t be… she’s too tough.” Rex said.

_ “If she isn’t taking out the shields, then Systar has gained her, Rex please get out of there. Systarians force people to be happy all the time. That isn’t a life worth living.” _ Joseph begged Rex, he’s too far away to get to the ship, but once the shields go down he can rescue the man.

Rex looked up at the wedding, even if he destroyed it, his friends belong to this place now. They’d been taken in and trapped by catchy pop music, finding a love in a different kind of conformity, ironic they fought it before and now love it. “I know… I’ve lived that life… it’s hell. How can I take out the shields to get outta here?” He asked Joseph. Rex can’t live like that again… it’s still left metaphysical scars all over him.

_ “You’ll have to destroy the cake just before the altar to take out the shields and I can bungee down to get you back to the ship.”  _ Joseph informed Rex.

“Got it… I… thanks Jo.” Rex said and steeled himself to fight past his friends to make his escape. He did so, and he knew they didn’t recognize him anymore and was pissed when they said.

“Emmet? How did you get here?” Benny and Unikitty had both asked.

“That’s not my name.” Rex snapped and glared at them, they were making him pissed.

“Yes it is, Emmet please don’t ruin the wedding.” Lucy begged him. She wasn’t going to call him by the ‘stupid’ Rex name ever again, he’s Emmet and he can be Emmet again.

“That isn’t my name.” He said again. Emmet was a weakling, a man that no one remembered or respected.

“Lad, if ye be intending on harming yon wedding, ye’ll have ta get by us.” Metalbeard threatened.

“I’m not destroying the wedding, I’m leaving this place.” Rex said and glared as he jumped past his former friends and destroyed the steps leading up to ensure they can’t follow him, aside from Lucy. She was too good at on the fly movements to be stopped by a few minor Master Breaker Punches.

“Emmet please stop,” She begged him.

“That isn’t my name.” Rex told her. He was so close to escape as she’d grabbed his hand and forced him to look her in the eyes. She looked worried and upset, and he knows some of those emotions were mirrored in his own eyes.

“Yes it is, and the truth is, this is my real hair color. I used to love things that were pretty and girly, and I used to even  _ love _ Everything Is Awesome. I shouldn’t have told you to change so long ago. I miss the way you were, sweet, innocent, kind. I miss Emmet.” She told him. Her voice and eyes were so sincere… but these words… they did the opposite of what Lucy wanted. She watched the eyes of her special best friend look from terrified and wary to hurt, anger, and … betrayal.

“Well too bad for you, Emmet Brickowski is dead. My name is Rex Dangervest, and I’m leaving you behind this time.” Rex glared as he shoved her away and acted quickly destroyed the shields and hid beneath the queen’s section of the altar, just as he did this and the commotion from his destruction distracted the queen. Joseph bungeed down to him and reaching out for the man, Rex felt safe… somehow when that hand wrapped around his and pulled him close as they shot back up to the Excelsior, ignoring the chaos of the wedding. Even as Lucy cried watching her special best friend leave and him declaring his past self dead and gone.

The Excelsior flew away from the planets of Systar and back to the safety of distant space.

**TLM2-TLM2-TLM2-TLM2**

“Hey Joseph… thanks for doing that back there… ya know, saving me and all.” Rex said while rubbing his arm as he watched Joseph drive the ship far out of Systarian space, or at least on the outskirts. He couldn’t warp to safety just yet. “But… maybe I should head back to Appocalypsburg. At least there I know I’m useless.” Hard not to be useless when everyone still looks down on you no matter how much you’ve changed.

_ “That won’t be possible.” _ Joseph said as he made sure Rex couldn’t take control of his ship.

“What’re you talking about?” Rex asked, suddenly very nervous.

_ “Rex, the Queen of the Systar System just married Batman, the leader of Appocalypsburg. And by extension the world you came from.” _ Joseph said seriously.  _ “She now politically controls the planet as well as any other serious places associated with Batman. Which means Gotham City as well. Even if you don’t want to follow Systarian rules or way of life, they have every right to implement their ways onto the planet. It’s not that I can’t take you home. It’s the fact that… unless you want to become a Systarian… there really is no home left there.” _ Joseph explained sadly as he turned to look at Rex with his mask depicting his emotions.

Rex shook at that in shock, Joseph looked like he wanted to soothe the man, but Rex shook his head as he moved to sit and bury his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. It wasn’t fair. He’s lost his home, his friends… and all of them never wanted him around to begin with. Lucy’s words from earlier were the confirmation he’d feared and knew would come. He didn’t really matter to them. All that mattered was he be what they wanted, and yet even when he did that, it was never enough. The only thing now was. “Where can I go now? What can I even do now?” He questioned.

Joseph was silent before saying.  _ “The choice is yours, but my ship can be your home, if you want. However… there’s something about me you need to know before you can stay here.” _ He was very careful with his wording now.

“What do I need to know?” Rex demanded as he looked at Joseph and saw… the man was nervous about something, but seemed to be steeling himself to talk about it.

_ “Look closely Rex, don’t I seem similar?” _ Joseph asked.  _ “The way I dress, the way I act, perhaps only seeing my face and hearing my real voice will allow you to see the truth.”  _ He said and pressed the lightning bolt on his vest and it sent the helmet away, revealing a heavily scarred face. Two heavy scars were matching on Joseph’s neck. A curved one was on his left cheek, and across from his right cheek to just under and past his left eye was a lightning shaped scar. His face, though looking horrible with the scars was so beautiful, especially with his bright green eyes that just shined so brightly. Why would he ever hide such a face behind a mask? He also had very thick and… well fluffy is very accurate, chocolate brown hair. The same shade Rex’s used to be before he permanently dyed it dark brown.

Rex blushed and couldn’t recognize the face, though he wishes he could, the man was so handsome. Sure he’s not too bad looking either and agrees he’s a lot hotter than he was before the apocalypse, but this guy; Joseph, just had a natural beauty with a strong jaw that was slightly chubby but still very attractive. “I… I don’t.” Rex started to say only for Joseph to speak in his real voice, not distorted by a machine and… Rex was frozen in shock and saw all the old similarities. Everything… that connected them to a similar past.

“Can you tell now? I changed the past to save you, prevent that accident. You were never meant to make it safely through the Stairgate.” Joseph said in the voice that Rex had long disavowed from and changed during the five years of invasions and battles between Systar and Appocalypsburg. “I even go by our former middle name now. The crash… that asteroid… things are different now.” Joseph sighed softly, he has to wait for Rex to ask him.

“How… why… I don’t understand… please tell me what happened. What was supposed to happen?” Rex begged and asked as he finally processed what and rather just  _ who _ was sitting before him.

“There I was, you in that small escape pod type ship we built.” Joseph began and it was almost like watching the events in his head. “I’d thought I’d be able to destroy or get past that asteroid… I was wrong. Crashed my ship and was flung onto the dust planet Undar of the Dry-ar system…. There was no greater hell than that place. I couldn’t move… I couldn’t speak… I cried out for help… no one came.” He looked down at his gloved hands and sighed. “I waited for our friends… for anyone to come and find me. But, no one came. I watched from the outside looking in as they all partied and danced and played and just… were much happier without… us in their lives. I lived like that for three years before finally realizing that no matter what I did to make them happy. It would never be enough, I was never enough. Not as Emmet, not as Rex. So… I decided to become someone new, someone  _ I  _ wanted to be. I wanted to be Emmet… but… I couldn’t become that person again; no one could see him. I couldn’t continue to be Rex as… no one liked him.” Joseph frowned and rubbed his eyes at that and Rex kept watching and listening and knew that it hurt but it was true.

“Then I decided I’d remake myself all over again, a mixture of both. With the anger and resentment of my abandonment giving me fuel for strength to escape Dry-ar. It took two years to build up the strength to get out. Once out; I rebuilt myself, a new kind of vest, a new head of hair; and I became Emmet Joseph Brickvest. Granted I go by my middle name, but it’s important to me.” Joseph chuckled softly and rubbed his tired and sad eyes. “Then I knew what I had to do to rebuild myself with a new life, away from everything I ever lost. Everything I thought I knew was important. A convoluted idea called Time Travel. So I took Doc Brown’s Delorean, Dr Who’s Tardis, Bill and Ted’s Phone Booth, H.G. Wells Bicycle thing, whatever the heck Skynet used, and a hot tub.”

“A hot tub?” Rex asked, feeling bad for interrupting but Joseph just nodded.

“I don’t get how it’s a time machine, but it is.” Joseph shrugged. “After I made my ship I went back in time and picked up a crew as well as some… important items. Once everything was together I went to get you.” He finished and sighed. It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was more than nothing.

“I… we’re… but won’t you disappear?” Rex asked in fear. He’s seen time travel movies. The paradoxes and disappearances of changing even the smallest moments in the past. If Joseph disappeared because Rex wasn’t on Dry-ar, then he’d go there himself to keep this person around. Joseph… Emmet… it didn’t matter his name or their relation to one another. He’s someone that should be around.

Joseph was surprised at the question but smiled gently. “No. I won’t. Thanks to it being me operating the time machine I can survive paradox free, there’s actually a bit of alternate reality stuff involved. But I’m not sure how it works. All in all, my timeline was destroyed and I can never go back. But… anything is better than there.”

Rex nodded and after a pregnant pause asked. “Can I stay here with you? Until I know what I want to do and where I want to go.”

Joseph nodded. “Definitely, for now, let’s rest, tomorrow is a new day.” He smiled and pressed the lighting bolt as he did earlier and his helmet snapped back on. It was so strange seeing it again after witnessing such a beautiful face giving a tale of sadness and pain. But… maybe Joseph has a reason to keep the helmet on. Rex will find out, but as he was escorted to a bedroom, Rex swore he could hear Joseph singing under his breath.

_ “Everything is awesome, when I’m living my dream.” _

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Joseph eat breakfast and arrive in Fyzruum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know five of the planets are blatantly taken from halobolt's fic, but tbh this is a reverse au of that au, and I just wanted to add more planets to the ones already created so there
> 
> also please enjoy the art, the pieces at the beginning are of Joseph solo, my own pic. Joseph, Rex, Lucy, and a scene from last chapter, drawn by lego-me-in from tumblr and I colored with their permission
> 
> and the last picture at the end was drawn by me

****

****

**Chapter 1**

The very next morning Rex groaned awake and looked around the room he’d been given by Joseph last night. It was fairly simple, though with all the posters in the room and the king sized dark blue race car bed, Rex idly wondered if this was actually Joseph’s room. There were posters for movies they’d loved to watch before the Fall of Bricksburg and even after. Titles ranging from Honey Where Are My Pants?, Back to the Future 3, El Macho and El Nerdo, The Matrix, to even Aladdin, Mrs Doubtfire, and Rio. There was even embroidery work on the walls, well more like three framed pieces. One that said ‘Ship sweet Ship’, another that was an accurate one one-millionth scale of Bricksburg; President Business’ Office Tower and all. The last one… was an embroidered image of all their friends together just before… just before Systar invaded. Back when he’d… they’d been… Emmet… The Special.

“What a load of shit,” Rex said as he thought of that  _ title _ . He got out of bed and decided to at least try and find Joseph and talk to the man some more about his… situation. Currently he was in his boxers from last night. He’d taken off his dirty and particularly none too pleasant Appocalypsburg clothes last night and looking over the pieces now. Rex idly wonders if he should keep the whole thing?

He looked over his dark blue and acid green t-shirt that he’d worn for years now. With a big acid green R in the center and two stripes on each sleeve. His silver shoulder spikes, silver elbow guards, black fingerless gloves, dusty brown pants with a light brown leg bag, grey with red striped steel toed boots, a grey vest with a single horizontal burnt orange stripe along the middle, and last but not least an burnt orange bandana.

He’s always thought this outfit was cool and a good choice for Appocalypsburg. It fit in with everyone else’s similar gritty outfits… but it had a specific Rex flare to it. He frowned. He couldn’t go back home. Even if it… hardly was home to begin with.

“I don’t know what to do,” He sighed and just grabbed his t-shirt, bandana, vest, pants, and boots. Maybe talking to Joseph will help. Exiting his bedroom there was one of the raptors waiting for him, a silver one with green stripes. “Oh hello,” Rex waved.

The raptor brayed a hello back and gestured for Rex to get on its back. The man wasn’t sure, but got on and the raptor took off somewhere in the ship. It went so fast that Rex had to hold onto its neck to keep on and didn’t have much time to see exactly where they were going. All he could tell was that the ship used non-Euclidean geography as they arrived in… a very beautiful breakfast nook with a nice kitchenette attached. The cheerful colors stood out but matched well with the black and blue walls with orange highlights.

_ “Rex, glad to see you’re up and about,” _ Joseph called from where he was in the kitchenette smiling warmly. His mask was still on and depicting his expressions. Does he ever take it off? Joseph was wearing a pretty pink apron over his orange t-shirt and black pants. He was making… waffles? Rex hasn’t had waffles since the fall of Bricksburg.

_ “I hope you like waffles. I ah… don’t remember much of what we’d normally have when in Appocalypsburg.” _ Joseph blushed as the mask depicted, actually the orange glow got brighter as he blushed. It was really strange, but at least one can tell what’s going on with his expressions.

“It’s been so long, I… I’d really love to have waffles.” Rex smiled and felt… happy… nice? He didn’t know what he was feeling, but having his old favorite breakfast again would be incredible. Mostly he just drank coffee and ate whatever dead animal was found in their desert apocalyptic homescape. Any nice food was either hoarded or stolen. Or bought if you were Batman.

Joseph smiled at that and gave them both a plate of waffles stacked four high. The nice kitchen table was big enough for the two of them to sit and relax. It had a soft orange table runner with blue and white flowers decorating it.  _ “How do you want your coffee?” _ Joseph asked as Rex moved to sit at the table, plate of waffles before him and eager to be eaten.

“Heh, well I hate black coffee, so maybe just a bit of cream?” Rex asked as he usually got it black since cream and sugar were hard to come by commodities and most people hoarded it. Rex would’ve done so himself if he didn’t give up sugar to get buffer. It was all to do as Lucy wanted, toughen up, grow up, everything she wanted in him. Didn’t matter in the end though, she was never happy with what he did to please her. “How… how do you take your coffee Joseph?” Rex asked, Rex didn’t know why but he wanted to learn a bit more about his roommate.

_ “I take mine with cream and a small dab of honey. It’s got some extra sweetness in there and keeps me healthy. Minus the reignited love of waffles I got after leaving Dry-ar.” _ Joseph smiled and blushed softly as his brightening mask depicted. He made their coffees and brought them over, Joseph’s mug was a cute blue horned puppy while Rex’s was blue with green writing that said ‘Too Cool For This Shit’. Rex loved it. He honestly liked the conversation, even if it was a bit awkward. Or well kinda felt awkward but… maybe this doesn’t have to be. He is going to be living here for the foreseeable future until he’s found what he wants to do, and where he wants to go.

_ “Hmm, Rex I don’t remember, are you… do you like drinking?” _ Joseph asked as he brought over some orange juice for them as a last minute idea before sitting down himself.

“I do, though had to hide that as best I could from Lucy, anything I did to be tough wasn’t good enough and when I wanted to drink it had to be without her knowing.” Rex pouted as he began to eat once Joseph sat down with him. The sweet syrup and melted butter were a delicious if unhealthy combination, but oh did it taste so good. Rex hummed in enjoyment at the taste, it’s been so long since he’s enjoyed the finer things in life. And it’s sad to believe that waffles are considered some of the finer things, when compared to life in Appocalypsburg.

Joseph hummed at hearing that, he’d forgotten that they’d had to hide their wants to get a drink from Lucy. But in the here and now, they can drink and enjoy themselves. Although probably not at the breakfast table. He smiled to himself at that and ate his own waffles. His mask parting just enough for him to eat without the sticky syrup getting anywhere near the important technology. He usually ate without his helmet on, but with having Rex living her for the foreseeable future, he’s going to be wearing this thing more than usual. He’s going to get hell from-

“So why are you still wearing your helmet?” Rex asked as he finished his second waffle.

Joseph looked up with his fork in his mouth and the glow of his mask blinking curiously. He swallowed and put the item down as his mask moved back over his face. _ “I’m sorry what?” _

“Why are you still wearing that thing?” Rex asked again. He took a sip of coffee this time while looking Joseph in the eye… sort of.

_ “Ah… it is a choice. I wear it whenever I’m around people, unless I’m alone with my raptors.”  _ Joseph explained. He didn’t want to say anything more than that, so he won’t.

Rex frowned. “But you look nice, sure the scars are a bit strange, but I like them.” Rex told Joseph… he kinda wants to call him Emmet… but he likes to go by Joseph. Rex’ll respect the man by calling him by his chosen name. Unlike everyone else from Appocalypsburg and his … their former friends.

Joseph looked away at that and drank down his coffee, he did this in a pointed attempt to keep Rex from seeing his expression and mostly his blush. He mask was probably a light with orange right now.

Rex didn’t understand what that was about since he was being honest, a rare ‘treat’ from him. “Ah okay,” he said and sipped some of his coffee and cream. Aside from his comment on Joseph’s face; breakfast went off without a hitch. Once they were done and Rex insisted on doing the dishes since Joseph cooked; Joseph himself was humming as he thought about how to help Rex discover himself.

He knows the only place Rex can go and well try to start over is in Fynzruum; but the problem is… where to go specifically, that won’t… mention Joseph and his-

“So what’re we doing today? Or ah going?” Rex asked as he finished drying the dishes. He turned to face Joseph whom had been in deep thought before smiling softly.

_ “I’ll be warping us out of Systar and back to my home galaxy of the Fynzruumvian Cluster.” _ Joseph said with a kind smile. As he escorted Rex to the den.  _ “Just relax here for now. I’ve got plenty of movies and TV shows you can watch.” _ He looked over at Planty, whom had been moved to rest in the den.

“You’ve got a Netflix account or a Hulu one?” Rex asked as he eyed the nice TV and very comfortable looking seafoam green couch.

_ “Actually both, and the ship has wifi, along with connection to President Business’ old Cloud Server. So I have access to all bloopers and behind the scenes of our old favorite shows from that time.” _ Joseph beamed and then blushed as if he’d said too much. He’s not used to having people around. Aside from his work that is. But that’s something easier… mostly… to handle than having a past version of himself as a roommate. He didn’t think this through. Or maybe he didn’t think through the potential emotions he’s feeling.

“Thank you,” Rex said and was given the remote as Joseph still had that blush on his face, but also a smile that Rex could see beneath the mask. See how he’s smiling right now.

_ “You’re welcome, I’ll join you once we’ve safely arrived in Fynzruum.” _ Joseph smiled softly and made his way to the control room.

Rex blushed as Joseph left. He’d join him? What were they dating? After meeting only yesterday? “Heh, get a hold of yourself Dangervest, he’s just a roommate.” Rex turned on the TV and decided on a classic action adventure movie, well more action than adventure. Die Hard, the first movie. Weird how some people call it a christmas movie. Rex had just gotten to the part where Bruce Willis’ character gets in contact with the terrorists on the walkie talkies.

_ “Yippie kiya mother fucker,” _ Joseph said at the exact same time as the actor did.

Rex looked over from where he’d been lounging on the couch and was shocked he didn’t hear Joseph coming in.

_ “Ah sorry, I was going to tell you we’ve arrived and then saw my favorite scene coming on.”  _ He blushed. It was strange normally he doesn’t blush this much. But here and now looking at his attractive past self lounging on his couch, well it made the man blush. Last person who did that was… no best to leave him where he belongs. As the enemy.

“It’s all good, ah mind if I pause and see the ‘glory of Fynzruum’?” Rex asked and then laughed at his little joke, not even noticing as Joseph froze up and his mask turned a shade of soft purple in fear before quickly changing back to orange.

_ “I see… no reason why not. We’re a small system, smaller than Systar.” _ Joseph said as Rex paused the movie and walked over. Joseph began to move them to the observation deck they’d been on before and show him the glory of his ‘new’ home system.  _ “But we’re proud and stronger than we look,”  _ he said now in pride as the system of eight planets appeared before them. Less than Systar’s thirteen planets, but there were several inhabited moons in Fynzruum. Joseph had his hands on his hips, standing… almost in pride as he looked out over the various planets of different shapes and sizes with their respective moons.  _ “Welcome Rex Dangervest to The Funzruumvian Cluster! My home.” _ Joseph said this with pride and his eyes were shining with it.

_ “We have the planets Suc Culent, C’asp’lay Canal, Hiddenstache, Hammper, Baedwall Alley, Ressurectional Pathway, Dee-V-Dee Pillars, and the military planet of Pastars.” _ Joseph said with pure pride as he pointed out each planet to Rex. Suc Culent was a deep green looking planet with mountains and cities that were easily viewable from space. C’asp’lay Canal was a smaller planet but it looked to be combined by a dirty river around the entire tan planet. Hiddenstache was larger than the Canal but smaller than Suc Cullent, and was a deep violet in color and all that could be seen was what might’ve been forests and … were those craters?

But Rex couldn’t focus on the craters as he looked next at Hammper it seemed to be the largest planet. It was a squarish planet with whites, greys and blacks that could be seen but nothing discernable about the surface of the planet. Baedwall Alley was the smallest planet but that didn’t change how amazing it looked even with the dark greens and blues that made up the diamond shaped planet. Ressurectional Pathway was a medium sized planet that was the furthest away from where they were located. It was surprisingly a hot pink in color with black and silver stripes and looked to be shaped like a geode.

The last two planets were Dee-V-Dee Pillars and Pastars. Dee-V-Dee Pillars were three tall white and blue vertical pillars connected with seven smaller but identical blue and white pillars. Pastars were four diamond shapes overlapping and almost looking like a flower. Each diamond was a different color, one red, one blue, one black, and one purple. Where they connected in the middle was a white smaller diamond. It was very beautiful.

“Wow… this place… it’s amazing.” Rex said in awe as he looked at all the planets before him. The closest ones were Hiddenstache, Suc Cullent, C’asp’lay Canal, and Dee-V-Dee Pillars. The furthest ones were Pastars, Baedwall Alley, Hammper, and Ressurectional Pathway. “So anyone of these planets I can call my new home?” Rex asked.

_ “Well not all of them, Pastars is only for Military officials or anyone close to the leader, like the inner circle of Knights.” _ Joseph explained. He seemed… troubled by saying that bit about the leader of the cluster, then his attitude did a 180 to positive.  _ “But aside from that planet, any of the others or their respective moons are perfect for starting over a new life.” _

Rex nodded. “Well until I get a job and can afford my own place. As well as get to know the system more…. Can I stay on the ship with you?” He asked and looked up at the slightly taller male. Rex idly wondered if Joseph was wearing platform shoes, not big ones but small ones. Or if spending time on that planet Dry-ar gave Joseph some extra height.

_ “Yes, you can stay as long as you want Rex,” _ Joseph smiled warmly. In all honesty he wouldn’t mind Rex saying with him for good. But that is selfish. Rex is his own person, he has every right to start over however he wants to.

Rex beamed at that. “Sounds perfect to me,” he said and looked back out over all the planets. He wonders where he’ll go once he’s figured out who he is and what he wants to do with his life now. Only time will tell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the overly large pictures, I'm not good with adding pictures onto fanfic chapters, if anyone wants to make fan art please tell me, I'd love to see some


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex debates on his future and learns some things about Fynzruum and about Joseph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to make and the OC known as Chloe belongs to @halobolts
> 
> I hope she is decently in character as I did it all off guesswork.
> 
> Also these are the corset dresses mentioned in the chapter:
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/561835788166365184/577672994894381068/Z.png this one as it is
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61bS9AzT5cL._UX385_.jpg and this is the second one but with soft blue, white and dark blue

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Joseph and Rex had arrived in Fynzruum and orbited the planets from the massive hand ship. Rather than dock at a planet and stay there, Joseph liked to keep his distance with his larger ship and either jetpack to others or take one of the smaller ships he keeps around for supply runs on each planet. Although Rex also thinks Joseph goes down to work… whatever his work is. Now that he thinks about it as the canned laughter echoes from the TV, Joseph never really explained what his job was to the slightly gritty man. Whom was still wearing the same clothes as he’d had since arriving on the ship. Well mostly, Joseph did offer some white t-shirts and regular blue-jeans for Rex to use. But he refused. Rex wanted to have his own clothes rather than just living off clothes Joseph has.

Even if it was getting harder to handle living in the same exact clothes for an entire week without washing them too much. Although Rex did keep the elbow guards and shoulder pads and leg bag, he just never wears them anymore. He decided to keep them as reminders of who he was back in Appocalypsburg and where he came from. But nothing more. The past is past and now it’s time to focus towards the future. Thankfully he’s had enough time on the ship to map out more of the non-Euclidean geography, and mentally soul search what he wants to do now.

Granted the first idea that came to mind was construction, but that had too many memories of following the instructions, and given his… history with those it wasn’t a very comfortable thought. Rex could do gardening, even if it wasn’t very ‘manly’ or what a tough guy would do.

“Maybe I’ll just save the gardening for myself, maybe make my own food to save money.” He hummed and the idea was really appealing. Planting and maintaining your own garden would be smarter and better for overall health. Plus taking care of Planty had been beneficial for his mental health when in Bricksburg and Appocalypsburg. “I wonder if Joseph has any books on plants here and which planets would be the best for a garden.”

Rex wrote that down on the notepad he’d taken from the kitchen, making sure to note things he can do and how to take care of himself living solo in a new place. Scariest part is that he knows no one in Fynzruum well aside from Joseph that is. Sure the best part of no one knowing who he is would be that he can be himself… if he knew just who that was. Rex sighed and shook his head at that. He hasn’t even taken the chance to go down to any of the planets and scope out jobs or potential living arrangements.

“Not like I’m on house arrest or anything, Joseph told me I can go wherever I want so long as I leave a note or tell him before he leaves in the mornings to do whatever the hell he does.” Rex sighed as he looked over the list of planets. Pastars is obviously out of the picture since it’s military and only military personnel are allowed there. Hiddenstache was a good choice but those craters were worrying, did asteroids hit the planet often? Or were those left by something else? Baedwall Alley was a nice looking place but small, so there’s a possibility it could be over crowded. Which could mean not a lot of jobs.

“Honestly any kind of job would be nice, so long as it’s not construction. Maybe bartender? Or garbage man? Hmm depends on the pay for that second one.” Rex hummed and wrote down ideas for jobs. Mostly it was menial labor stuff, nothing exciting, though it would be cool if he actually _ was _ an adventurer like he was ‘prophesied’ to be so long ago. Well granted adventurer wasn’t in the description, but what else could it mean for the ‘most interesting, most important, and most talented person in all the realms’. When he’d just been an ordinary construction worker.

“Why do I keep thinking about that stupid fake prophecy.” Rex questioned and sighed.It was just buzzing around in his head lately ever since he’d left his old life behind just a week ago. Well physically left it behind that is.

_ “Thinking about the past again?” _ A familiar voice asked as the door to the den opened up and revealed a sweaty and dusty looking Joseph. Every morning he’d leave for work and either come back clean or messy. Always tired, but made sure to spend time with Rex. He wanted to make sure his guest/roommate felt welcome with his home. Currently Joseph was in his standard vest with the J on it, for some reason when Rex first saw him he was wearing one with a lightning bolt on it. He asked why the change, but the answer was pretty simple. All his usual vests were dirty and needed to be cleaned, the lightning one was all that was left, that and the lightning bolt one is mostly used for on battle missions. Whatever that meant.

“Kinda, so outta curiosity what do you do for work? You never mentioned before.” Rex asked as he looked at his list and ideas for what to do for a living space. It was a short but also well thought out list. Rex has been thinking about this a lot the last week since their arrival, plus he wants to help out around the ship. Even if the raptors do most of the cleaning and caring for the ship. They were nice to him, especially that silver and green one that helped him on the first day.

Joseph sighed softly. _ “I suppose the easiest way to describe my job is a galaxy defender. I go out and do the odd job needed to assist the planets within Fynzruum.” _ He explained, although he was rubbing the back of his head when he said that. Rex frowned, that was something they did when lying or telling a partial truth. At least… at least when nervous. So what could be making Joseph nervous?

Rex looked down at the notepad. Helping people did sound fun and something he’d like to do. The thought of doing it by being the Special had been so appealing, granted it also meant the hottest woman he’d ever seen would follow him to the end of the universe so that helped a lot. “I’ve got a few ideas, most are menial labor jobs, but it’s something to restart my life over with.” Rex told Joseph.

Joseph nodded.  _ “I’d thought of those too once upon a time, but settled on an adventurer, if you ever want to join me. Let me know.” _ He suggested and his mask lit up a slightly brighter orange. However there was no blush, he just… maybe was happy about the idea of Rex joining him on one of his adventures. It did sound nice and possibly life threatening and more exciting than a day-to-day job like his ‘previous’ life had.

Rex hummed at that, it would be nice and give Rex the excuse to see more of the planets than just sitting around and wondering and worrying on whether or not he should or shouldn’t go to them. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go… maybe once or twice on an adventure.” He said and felt his face turning a bit warm.

Joseph beamed at that.  _ “Ah speaking of adventures and well subsequenting leaving the ship. I was wondering if you’d like to come with me for a supply run, we can also get you some proper clothes.”  _ He suggested. He wanted Rex to scope out the planets, see all the beauty of Fynzruum. His home.

“I dunno man, I mean I appreciate me livin’ here rent free and all. But-” Rex started to say only to be cut off by Joseph.

_ “Rex if it’s a matter of pride, which I’m guessing that it is, you’re basically helping yourself. And it’s okay to have someone who cares about you, to help you out when you need it. Besides you’ll probably need some clothes by now.” _ Joseph said as he cut Rex off from his most likely tirade about how he shouldn’t be using Joseph’s money. He knows Rex wants to make his own money so he isn’t a burden on Joseph, but for the moment while he has no money and is currently searching for a job it’s all good.

“Well alright, I can’t argue with that.” Rex said, though he had a soft blush with how Joseph described how he cared about him. Sure they’re the same person, well kinda, but at the same time it was nice to know someone really cared about him.

Joseph smiled at that and moved over to take care of Planty real quick and carefully. This surprised Rex and made the man wonder why Joseph was being so tender with their emotional support plant that was basically family. “Why are you insistent on taking care of Planty? I mean I know why I do, he’s the only good thing in my life since… well since them, and he’s still important. So… why?” Rex asked carefully as Joseph watered the plant and made sure the soil wasn’t too wet.

Joseph froze a bit before frowning as he made sure Planty was okay before gesturing for Rex to follow and join him to a room the man hasn’t been in yet on the ship. Rex did so until they came upon a room that was pretty random in the entire scope of the ship. Even if Rex has only been there a week and still has many more places to explore. But as Joseph opened the door Rex was shocked at what could only be a mourning shrine inside dedicated to the potted plant. Then… then he realized why, Joseph’s original Planty would’ve been destroyed after the crash. This room… this shrine… it was his way of mourning the loss of their only emotional support for decades.

The room itself was beautiful, with rich greens and blues decorating the walls, small candles burning, giving off a fresh scent in the room. A large embroidered picture of Planty in the center with some pictures of a lifetime ago or rather two lifetimes ago for Joseph were on the table where the large embroidered picture was sitting upon. The table was big enough for all the pictures candles and embroidered images. It was sadly beautiful, and Rex wanted to just bow his head softly at this.

“I’m sorry, I’d forgotten that if I’d crashed… Planty would’ve been lost forever.” Rex said softly as he gently brushed the leaves of a beautiful plant in the room. It was fake, as nothing could compare to taking care of the living potted plant.

_ “It’s okay, taking care of your Planty makes me feel… like I have mine back. Even if I know the truth that he’s gone forever.”  _ Joseph said softly. He carefully dusted off the wall behind the pictures.  _ “But, I’m glad there’s one I can take care of. Though you probably want to do so as well.” _

Rex chuckled. “I don’t mind, we can both take care of him together.” Rex said warmly. That plant of theirs survived years in that apocalyptic hellhole, he can survive out here too. Joseph smiled brightly back.

**TLM-TLM-TLM-TLM**

After that and an hour later, Joseph and Rex were on the planet Ressurectional Pathway. It was either this one or C’asp’lay Canal, and Rex didn’t wanna go to the Canal. So they were on the beautiful hot pink with black and silver striped geode shaped planet humming along as they shopped. Joseph was getting groceries and planning dates for his raptors to go hunting. Although the groceries would be the last thing they get since they do have to get clothes for Rex too.

The colors of the planet’s surface was the same as when viewed in space, though the local plant-life was a bit more brighter in color and had whites on each plant. The sky itself was a soft shade of purple and it was beautiful. The street was like a nice homey medium sized town, with towers viewable in the distance for the larger cities. Joseph insisting on parking and shopping in the medium sized town as they’ve got good stores, and the clothes are better quality there. He tried the big city town once and it wasn’t as good.

“This sure is a beautiful place,” Rex hummed in awe of the beauty, it was … so much nicer than Appocalypsburg and felt safer than Planet Heck in Systar.

_ “Ressurectional Pathway was founded during and finalized after the war with Systar.” _ Joseph said off handedly as he looked for the correct clothing store.

“Fynzruum had a war with Systar?” Rex asked as Joseph found the shop.

_ “A story for another time, but yes. _ ” Joseph said as he took Rex inside the clothing store for them to get the essentials.

Rex was allowed to get whatever he wanted and he ended up getting quite a bit. He tried to stay cheap, but Joseph insisted on Rex getting nice things. Including a tuxedo, aviator jacket, bomber jacket, swimsuit, and a very formal suit and tie unlike the more relaxed tuxedo. He also grabbed many blues and greens for shirts, some new boots and pants, all in a style that Rex liked.

After their clothing shopping with Joseph getting a few items as well and paying for everything. Rex was getting hungry and knows they need groceries, but before he could suggest going to get the food after dropping the clothes off on the small ship they came down in. Joseph had them going back out to one other store.  _ “There’s a store here that just opened up and I’m eager to check it out, and I think you’ll like it.” _ He grinned from behind his mask.

Rex wasn’t too sure, but agreed and followed Joseph to a smaller shop than the one they’d been earlier, it was titled ‘Personal Addressments’. It would’ve seemed like a common tailor shop… until you saw the neon that suggested … otherwise.

“A sex shop?” Rex asked in surprise. Sure he’s been in one in Appocalypsburg, though it was mostly because he wanted to experiment with dildos and vibrators for himself and for Lucy. But he became ashamed when she found them and he’d locked her out of that part of his life.

_ “A sex shop. They’re my favorite and just had a new store open here in Ressurectional Pathways.” _ Joseph beamed at Rex.

“Right… well… ah… you want me to come with?” He asked nervously. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, granted self service is important and you can’t always enjoy just jerking yourself off.

_ “Yes, I figured you could get something while I get my favorite items before we get the groceries.” _ Joseph smiled and gently took Rex’s hand, he didn’t move though.  _ “You can stay out here if you want to though.” _

Rex was trying to hard not to turn red at that as those were such sweet words. But he shook his head and said. “I’ll come in, might as well see what they’ve got that’s different from back in Appocalypsburg.”

Joseph beamed at that and gently tugged Rex towards the shop and both were going in together. Sitting behind the counter was a minidoll with short blond hair with highlighter pinks, greens, and blues and one natural highlight of pink. She was wearing camo cargo pants and a white tank top.

_ “Chloe!” _ Joseph cheered as he saw the minidoll. He doesn’t see her often outside of … meetings. He didn’t know she’d gotten work on Ressurectional Pathway. He thought she was still working back at the Canal.

She looked up from reading her magazine in disinterest and beamed. “Joseph!” She cheered and Joseph came over with Rex being accidentally dragged along. Until Joseph removed their hands and laid his palms flat against Chloe’s, with Chloe doing the same and both doing the European side of the cheeks kiss. Granted it’s a bit difficult with Joseph’s helmet, but they did it anyways. 

_ “I thought you were working at the C’asp’lay Canal branch?” _ Joseph asked as his mask was turning a shade of yellow. He was very happy to see this minidoll. Rex idly wondered if she was Joseph’s girlfriend or something.

“I was, but they needed someone experienced with Ressurectional Pathway to monitor this branch. So I volunteered and it means a shorter flight to seeing my girlfriend. Or rather getting her to take a single break.” Chloe joked with Joseph, they chatted like old friends and Chloe was going to say something else when Rex caught her attention. She was shocked to see someone else with Joseph. Normally he isn’t so relaxed with other people around.

_ “Ah! Right how rude of me, Chloe this is Rex Dangervest, he’s my roommate.” _ Joseph introduced Rex to the sex shop worker warmly, even as Rex felt embarrassed and a bit nervous about this. Which is strange, though it probably has to do with how Joseph has his arm around Rex’s shoulder right now.

“Roommate? When did this happen?” She asked and was going to ask more until Joseph interrupted.

_ “He was rescued,” _ Joseph said shortly. He didn’t meant to be crass with Chole as she’s a sweet minidoll and a good friend/acquaintance, but it’s currently a sensitive subject of his… previous adventure.

“Ah, I’m originally from Appocalypsburg before it kinda belonged to Systar. Jo saved my life and well after that whole wedding with the Queen and Batman…. I didn’t want to go back to be forced to change. So he brought me here to Fynzruum, and currently the rest is my present of being roommates with Joseph and trying to start over a new life.” Rex informed Chloe in a much calmer manner.

“Ah… I see,” Chloe said and didn’t know what else to add to this. Normally when Joseph comes in it’s fun because he’ll try on dresses and other items before buying them. But with this… roommate… it might be different.

_ “I’ll be trying on the usual Chloe,” _ Joseph said and added. _ “I’m sorry.” _ The color changed to a soft blue as he walked away. He went to grab some kinky looking dresses before going into the back while Rex watched in surprise before turning back to the sex worker that apparently knew Joseph.

“I’m sorry about that… ah, as Jo said I’m Rex and well you got any recommendations for vibrators or lube brands?” Rex asked as he was curious and maybe changing the conversation would help Chloe out.

Chloe smiled and was thankful for the distraction. They ended up talking for a good thirty minutes before Rex ended up deciding on the lube and vibrator he wanted to buy. Granted it was Joseph’s money so he’ll have to wait until the man was done trying on the dresses he’d selected.

Rex was going to ask Chloe about the war with Systar Joseph had mentioned earlier. When Joseph came out with his mask still on but he was in a… very nice black and red corset dress with thin black straps that stops just before his knees in the front and just past them in the back. Rex had a feeling his face just turned three different shades of red.

_ “I’m not sure about this one Chloe, do you have it in blue?” _ Joseph asked and completely and utterly not ashamed to be wearing such a revealing dress with matching boots outside of the changing room. It showed off a lot of skin, but also some scars on Joseph’s chest and legs.

“I think that one just came in and we’ve only got it in red and purple for now.” Chloe told Joseph and was completely and utterly unphased by Joseph in that dress. As if it was a regular occurance. Rex himself was having a hard time processing this situation at the same time he really, really, really wanted to see more of Joseph in that dress. Or even in a similar one.

_ “Hmm I may have to get one in purple as I’ve got more than enough with orange and red.” _ Joseph mused as he looked down at himself with a curious gaze and how he turned his body to see different angles. Rex was pretty sure his face was changing to different shades of red again as he watched Joseph twist and turn his seriously hot body. If Chloe sees anything she doesn’t say anything.

_ “I’ll be trying one more on and then I’ll buy one and whatever Rex has selected.” _ Joseph informed Chloe as he went back to the changing room to try on one more dress before making his selection.

“I take it you’re interested in him?” Chloe asked Rex as she gave him a mysterious look that Rex could only nod to.

“Well I mean, who wouldn’t be, he’s handsome, strong, caring, great sense of humor, granted I’m only 50% sure it was a joke when he said it.” Rex started to ramble and it was bringing out old traits and habits he’s been trying to break. He was blushing and would’ve continued to chat in a nonsensical manner until Chloe spoke up.

“Cutie, cool your jets, I just wanna warn ya. Tread with caution. Last person he let close like that… let’s just say lotta figures and duplos wished _ that  _ particular figure was broken.” Chloe said in such a serious voice and it kinda spooked Rex since he’s seen her being really friendly and chipper, but… mentioning this mysterious minifigure made her see red somehow.

“Who was he… or she?” Rex asked carefully.

“Someone I hope you never meet,” Chloe said as Joseph came out in his normal clothes one corset dress selected in a beautiful dark blue, white, and soft blue in color.

_ “I’ll be taking this one Chloe as well as whatever Rex is getting.” _ Joseph said calmly as he came out. He knew who she was talking about, that damnable traitor and backstabber. But  _ he _ is a problem for another time.

“See you soon Joseph?” Chloe asked as she rang up the items and gave two separate bags for the roommates.

_ “Soon,” _ The blue wearing man with the constant helmet on his head nodded and soon left with Rex. Leaving the poor, pun not intended, man in such a confused state. How did Joseph know that sex shop worker? What did he mean by seeing her again? Or rather her saying that and him agreeing? Even after getting groceries and heading back to the main ship, Rex was filled with questions. Who was this mysterious previous partner? How did they hurt Joseph? And what caused the war between Fynzruum and Systar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was worth the wait, let me know what you guys thought!
> 
> Oh and here's a colored version of Fynzruum
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/556968430805188638/577216320228032525/Reverse_AU_Fynzruum_2.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so now that that's done. If you guys wanna make fanart, please tell me in the comments, so I can go find and see it. Also, next chapter won't be a chapter but images of how Emmet aka Joseph looks now, and Rex's Appocalypsburg outfit, designed by my discord friend. Lery'sRandomFandom
> 
> Amazing artist, their art, I just colored, minus the pic of Joseph.


End file.
